The Battle of the Gray Hills
Many, many years ago, beyond counting, there were Dwarves. They were a kindly folk, working together in their vast fortresses. But they had enemies: the Monsters. These dark-hearted creatures plotted and thought up ways to enter the Dwarves' fortress and break their shrine, which would rob them of their power. Now, today, many mobs are friendly to humans, but the Dwarves were different. They would kill mobs without a second thought for their meat and other products. Therefore, they were not just in a never-ending battle against Ghasts, Zombies, and Wolves; Pigs, Sheep, and Chickens also joined the fight. Therefore, the Dwarves found themselves under attack from mobs that they used to kill without a thought along with their age-old enemies. This all came to its climax in the Battle of the Gray Hills. The Monsters Prepare The Forges Hammers rang and sparks flew deep in the forges of the monster fortress. Workers jogged about, making sure everything was running well in the weapon-making process. Snoink the Zombie Pigman strode about, making comments now and then when a lesser pigman produced a sharp sword, a well-weighted bow, or a strong piece of armor. He was commander of the forges. Snoink picked up his own sword. It was ready to taste dead Dwarf. The keen blade was made of diamond, tempered by heat and pressure deep in the heart of the Dark Mines. He grunted, sheathed the sword, and strode out to continue his supervision. The Dark Mines Undead workers strode about, buffeting Bob between their burly shoulders. He sighed and lifted his pick. All of the workers were out searching for ores to fuel the might of the monster army. Bob didn't much like his job, but it was better than fighting in the bright daylight that would scorch his sensitive undead skin. His partner, Sid the Skeleton, glanced down at Bob. Sid was tall for a skeleton, and strong enough to wield the heavy iron pick. "Today we're in Shaft 88," Sid noted, keeping an eye on the schedule he had clamped between his 4th and 5th ribs. Bob sighed. Shaft 88 was pretty much unexplored, which meant there was a lot of work to do. They headed down into the darkness. The Brewery A bat flitted about as Hilda and Muriel the Witches snatched items from chests, took potions out of stands, kicked their enchantment table, and squabbled over whose turn it was to brew the strength potions. Their job was to provide the ever-growing monster army with elixirs to drink and magical weapons and armor. Hilda and Muriel didn't get along with anyone, but they had to do their job, so they argued with everyone while doing it. The bat squeaked, landed on a brewing stand, and exploded. The witches barely noticed: Hilda rolled her eyes. The Laboratory Poppy the chicken snatched up vials of red powder in her little claws and flew them over to her partner, Alfred the Bat. Alfred poured it delicately on the floor in complex patterns until he was ready to test his new invention. The two small mobs pushed with all their might until the invention was inside the testing room. Alfred pushed a button, telling Poppy to get out of the way. A block of TNT shot out and blew a hole in the wall at the other side of the room. The two passive mobs clapped their wings and got ready to bring the invention out. The Battlefield General Pyre levitated gently at the end of the table. She was commander of the Fire Army and currently was having a conference with the commanders of the Wither, Aerial, Passive, Neutral, and Hostile armies. Generals Shadow, Cluck-Cluck, Agaricus "Shroom", Arf, and Ug occupied the other seats. They were arguing. Shadow, herself, and Arf wanted to move in right away; Ug, Cluck-Cluck, and Shroom wanted to wait. She was about to send three fireballs winging toward the annoying Chicken's head if he didn't shut up when Shadow intervened by slamming his sword on the table and barking "If there isn't some ORDER in here in one minute I am going to get everyone here FIRED! Pyre did manage a smile at the large Wither Skeleton's directness. After Cluck-Cluck stopped clucking, she managed to get in "What say we all recruit more?" Unanimous nods answered this. The Dwarves Prepare The general of the Dwarf Army gazed out upon his immense fortress. Blacksmiths crafted, alchemists brewed, and builders built. However, the general could see the monsters would attack soon. He strode briskly across the battlements, passing archers with bows trained on the forest. Category:Story